


Part 3

by neutrinobomb



Series: Visions of the Sea [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Polyamory, rescue mission in new spain, three alphas/one omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: Picks up right after Part 2. Groves and Gillette are rescued and their effect on our good ex-Commodore does not go unnoticed by Jack.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Gillette/Theodore Groves, Gillette/Theodore Groves/James Norrington/Jack Sparrow, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Visions of the Sea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946410
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The celebration by the crew went on from the afternoon through the evening. Songs were sung and the rum flowed freely. Eventually, the night was upon them and Benjamin came to take Caitlin so she could get some sleep.

This also freed James and Jack to go aboard the _Pearl_ to enjoy a night together as a “married” couple.

James and Jack were a little unsteady on their feet by that point in the festivities so Pintel rowed them out to the ship and made sure they made it on deck before he left them alone.

James looked at Jack as they stood on the empty deck and he smiled at the way the other man looked in the moonlight.

“Shall we retire to our cabin? Enjoy the night?”

Jack tugged James against him and shook his head.

“We’ve had sex in a ship cabin already, Jamie. And a gaol. And a cave.” He watched the way the Alpha blushed and he grinned. “I’m thinking something a bit different.”

“Oh God, not the rigging.”

Jack laughed and nudged James back.

“Even I’m not that daft,” he muttered.

“Then what?”

James let out a soft huff as his back collided with a cannon. He leaned back against the metal, still a bit sun-warm, and narrowed his eyes at Jack.

“...Really?”

“Not quite like this, but yes, against the cannon.”

James sighed but he grinned and turned them so Jack was the one pressed against it.

“Is it too early to ask for a divorce?”

“Pirates don’t do divorce. Ye’re stuck with me good Sir.”

“Mmm, then I guess I’m going to have to get used to weird fetishes.” James untied Jack’s breeches as he talked, lips barely brushing against the Omega’s.

“Going right for it, huh?”

“There’s something I want to do and I’ve been wanting to do it since that first time aboard the _Dauntless_.”

Jack raised a brow at that. He barely shifted to help James tug his trousers down as he was focusing a little too much on trying to figure out what exactly he could have wanted to do nearly a year ago.

“Turn around, Jack.”

“Well Jamie, this is exactly like that first time.”

James snorted and gently pushed him down over the gun.

“Will you just trust me to make you feel good without all the sarcasm?”

“That’s just how I talk, Jamie-luv.”

James took two handfuls of Jack’s arse and squeezed which made the pirate arch back with a little moan.

“Ah, I’ve found the sarcasm dampener,” James chuckled as he knelt down behind Jack.

“F-For now!”

James leaned in and he felt Jack tremble a little at the anticipation of just what he was going to do. He let a thumb dip in and run along the damp slit behind Jack’s cock.

He wasn’t entirely virginal but his only dalliances had been with those of the feminine persuasion and often Betas. Elizabeth had been the only difference with her barely restrained Alphaness drawing him in.

But a male Omega was like a wonder of both worlds (although he heard rumor female Alphas were similar). James had always wondered if them being male would change how he could pleasure a cunt.

No better time like the present to figure it out.

“Jam-Fuck!”

Jack held tightly to the cannon as James’ tongue ran along the sensitive slit and then _dipped inside_. He hadn’t been touched like this in years. He never let any wenches or whores do it, playing a Beta role with them instead. Having missed this touch for so long made it feel brand new and he sent moans and curses to the sky.

James moaned as he ate Jack out. The sweetness that was said to be a trait of Omegas was there in his slick and it kept drawing him in until he had wound Jack up enough that he was pushed over the edge.

Jack spent over the cannon and slick dripped over James’ chin. He collapsed against the gun, breathing hard, and not paying attention to what James was doing behind him.

James rose to his feet, licking his lips, and squeezed Jack’s hips.

“Good?”

“Fuck me, Jamie.”

James chuckled and kissed Jack’s cheek. He pushed the other’s shirt up so that he could get to the warm expanse of his back.

“Believe me, Sparrow, that’s what I’m trying to do.”

Jack arched up to press his back against James’ hands.

“Well ye’re taking yer sweet time with it.”

“Oh forgive me for making sure you’re good with all this.”

“Jamie, luv, I will fuck ye myself if ye don’t get going.”

James leaned down to kiss at Jack’s neck while he unbuttoned his breeches and pushed them down. One hand pressed at the middle of Jack’s back to keep him folded over the cannon while the other went to slick himself.

“To us, our future, and the next ten minutes.”

“Ten min-?” Jack cut off with a moan and he flopped against the cannon. “If it feels this good…I’ll take five minutes.”

James chuckled and squeezed Jack’s hips.

“Put a little more faith in me,” he murmured, lazily starting to rock into Jack.

“Ye started it,” Jack muttered. He didn’t mind the lazy, gentle fucking. For about two seconds. He pushed himself up on his forearms for more leverage and thrust back against James. “Five or ten or an hour, don’t care, but fuck me like ye mean it.”

“Insatiable.”

“Always.”

James gladly pressed himself against Jack’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around the Omega’s chest, and thrust faster and harder into him. He worried for a moment that Jack’s thighs and hips were being roughly forced against the cannon but, if they were, based on his moans he was enjoying it.

James’ knot was burgeoning. It wasn’t like when Jack was in Heat. There his entire body was running on instinct and his senses. This was more just a characteristic: he was an Alpha and he had a knot. It wouldn’t swell enough to tie them together for some time but it would provide Jack with a rather pleasurable experience.

If prior experience of sex outside of Heats had taught James anything.

He turned his head to press his nose to Jack’s hair. Jack’s base smell of sandalwood and spices, which James had realized rather quickly was used to cover up his natural scent, was largely concentrated in the inky locs. His arms tightened around the Omega as the aroma spurred him closer to completion.

The sounds Jack made were also definitely a help with that. He was greatly enjoying this side of the Alpha. He clearly knew what he wanted and how to play Jack’s body even outside of a Heat. They were fitting together like puzzle pieces and no matter what happened in the following days, weeks, years Jack knew they would have a firm bond.

“Jem,” he moaned, a tell-tale hitch to his voice. “Jem please…”

James groaned and he fought the urge to give in and give Jack a wrap around.

“Can…Can you spend without being touched? For me?” he asked softly, breath ragged as he pant into Jack’s ear.

“Shit,” Jack groaned, hands tightening on the cannon. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes.”

There was something to be said for having such an enthusiastic partner. It was certainly more enjoyable but also so much more arousing for the both of them to be on the same page with this.

The tenor of James’ moans started to shift tellingly and Jack felt a tremor run down his spine. Even though he wasn’t in a Heat, his only response to that particular sound from the Alpha was that he _wanted_ it. He _needed_ it. He must have been babbling about his need because he felt James’ teeth on his neck and his knot stretching him.

The most colorful curses Jack knew spilled from his mouth as he came, rocking his hips as best he could against the cannon to try to prolong the pleasure.

James pant as he came down from his high and he gave Jack’s middle a careful squeeze.

“…Okay?”

“Ye’ve fucked my brain out,” Jack muttered, lips barely moving to distinguish the words.

“Oh no, I guess that means the _Pearl_ belongs to AnaMaria.”

Jack glared at James over his shoulder.

“Over me dead body.”

James laughed softly as he gently pulled from the Omega’s body.

“I guess some brains are still there.” He pushed their breeches all the way down and off before straightening. “Come on, our cabin will be a better place to spend the night.”

Jack picked up his breeches and flashed James a promising smirk before sauntering towards the cabin with a disheveled shirt and bare from the waist down.

James growled and he tugged his shirt off, breaking years of repetition and discipline to ball it and his breeches together, before hurrying after the Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

“So,” Jack started as he and James looked out at the approaching island, “what’s yer plan?”

“We stick to whatever safe area you use when you want to sneak into Port Royal and then we…sneak into Port Royal.”

“Aye, figured that part.” Jack reached over his shoulder to let “Cat”, as he had taken in the past month to calling the pup, hold onto his finger. “Was more concerned with who or what ye’re looking for.”

James grinned at the looming dark shape in the night.

“Elizabeth, of course.”

James kept Little Sparrow tucked against his chest as they snuck through the dark jungle around Port Royal towards the Governor’s mansion. Luckily, she was asleep and didn’t seem likely to wake.

Jack led them across the wide road that sat in front of the mansion. He counted the windows as he circled around the building with James close behind.

“I knew you snuck into Port Royal,” James murmured, “but I didn’t know you snuck into the mansion.”

“I haven’t,” Jack whispered. “Just really good with details. There.”

James noticed the first floor window still had a light glowing out of it. He hadn’t expected Elizabeth or Will to still be awake at this hour.

Jack gestured to a palm tree in the garden that hung close to Elizabeth’s balcony. He conversed with James through whispers and looks until the Alpha passed the pup over and went up first.

Scaling the palm was not entirely dissimilar from scaling a mast but at least a mast was one big piece of wood and not trying to scrape every inch of him to death. He grunted softly as he rolled from the palm to the balcony.

He turned back to watch Jack start scaling the palm with the pup strapped to his back. The Omega got nearly within James’ reach when he heard the balcony door open.

“Who’s there?”

James spun around and took in Elizabeth in a nightgown and robe, holding a lantern and cradling her growing belly, and felt an odd mix of envy, shame, and elation.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened as the light fell on the Alpha.

“James,” she breathed out.

Jack slipped gracefully onto the balcony and the Alpha instinctively reached out to make sure he was steady and that the pup was okay.

“Ah, dear Elizabeth. How’s the whelp?” Jack asked. His eyes raked down her form and he shrugged. “Either one.”

“Get inside,” Elizabeth said with an exasperated little smile. “Don’t want all of Port Royal to wonder what’s happening.”

“Quite,” James muttered, keeping an arm around Jack as he ushered him inside after Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth, what’s-oh.”

James looked over at Will who was seated at a writing table and was surprised to find he felt no ill will towards the other man. The months out on the ocean with Jack must have soothed some of his wounds.

Will rose and he nodded towards James.

“That’s a…that’s a new look, Commodore.”

James looked down at his worn trousers and ratty shirt (some of which _just happened_ by the palm tree he would testify). He also knew his chocolate-brown hair was longer, wilder, and loosely tied away from his face. It was certainly a new look and it was incredibly different from how Turner would have known him.

“…Thanks. This is my winter tour of the Caribbean look.”

Elizabeth snorted as she set the lantern down before taking a seat on the bed.

“Whatever you wish to call it we’re just so glad to see you’re safe.” Her gaze slid over to Jack and the pup. “And with an addition.”

James’ cheeks tinged pink while Jack outright preened.

“When did that happen?” Will asked as he tidied up the papers he had been working on.

“Ah…it, uh…”

Jack rolled his eyes. Really! It apparently didn’t take long back on land for James’ shame and guilt to all come rushing back.

“It happened the couple of nights before yer daring rescue of me, dear William.”

Will looked up sharply and Elizabeth’s brows drew in.

“…That smell,” she murmured, “when we were on the _Dauntless_ …was _you_.”

Jack shrugged.

“And _you_ …you hated him,” Will followed. “There was no way that was-”

“You’re right,” James cut him off before Will could verbalize his thought. “It wasn’t. Nothing beyond an Alpha and Omega in the wrong space together. But we’ve moved past that.”

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other. They were clearly communicating with their eyes and expressions in a way that James found eerily similar to what he was able to do better with Jack. And something he had never been able to do with Elizabeth.

“…I…fine. If you two are happy and are ready to take care of a pup then I guess we can’t do anything else but be supportive.”

“Thank ye, Will.”

“What’s the name?” Elizabeth asked, leaning forward a bit to try to get a better look at the pup.

“Caitlin,” Jack said as he carefully adjusted the pup’s sling so she was against his chest. “Cat, for short.”

James pushed a little lock of hair out of her face.

“I still prefer Little Sparrow for a nickname,” he admitted softly.

Elizabeth cooed and even William couldn’t stop a little smile from forming.

“But this isn’t why we’re here,” Jack finally said to break the silence. “We got yer letter.”

Elizabeth and Will shared a stricken look that caused James to settle heavily in a spindle-legged chair.

“Please,” he said softly, “what happened?”

“Well…they had always been bad with the courting game, you know. Or so it appeared,” Elizabeth said gently.

James snorted. He had seen Gillette and Grove’s attempts at courting young women in Port Royal. He had to agree with Elizabeth that it had appeared that they were rather bad at it. He had put it to them being away from the society of England longer than he had, even by his time as Captain, and so the rules had gone lax in their minds. He had still held onto that thought even once he became aware of the real situation.

“They had been noticed at the harvest festival doing an _exceptionally_ bad job at it. All the other officers who had the day off to join the celebrations were dancing and enjoying time with the young women…except for those two. It got back to the fort and they were put under more scrutiny.” She gave a sad little smirk. “Apparently the captain got an eyeful a couple of weeks later.”

James groaned and his head fell forward. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Jack.

“What happened next, Lizzie?” the other man asked softly.

“That’s the thing. The captain had to send word to the Admiral because we still hadn’t yet had a new Commodore named. They would have been put under house arrest and kept separate until he arrived which would have taken at least a week. Instead, they disappeared that night. All the best information we’ve gotten from the docks is that they managed to get on a merchant ship.”

“Which one?”

“The _Mariana Victoria_.”

“A Spanish merchant ship?” James asked with a frown. “They could be halfway back to Spain by now.”

“Not necessarily. They could be working Hispaniola or Cuba with the blessing of the Spanish crown.”

James rested his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers.

“…That still means we have at least the entire Caribbean to search. And that’s if they stayed on that ship. They could have bought or bartered their way onto multiple ships by now.”

“True,” Jack murmured, “but all we’ve got to do is follow the _Mariana Victoria_. People know what a ship like that has been doing.”

James took a deep breath to settle his racing mind.

“You’re right. We know where to start at least.”

“All of our informants said the ship was headed to Cuba, to Santiago,” Will said softly. “I’m sure Jack knows someone who knows someone there.”

“Course I do, William. I’ve got at least one informant on every island in the great Caribbean. Never doubt Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Elizabeth stood and grinned.

“So. When do we go?”

All three men looked at her with looks ranging from confusion to worry to outright horror.

“No, no, no, no. Husband putting foot down.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat back down with a huff.

“I won’t stay on land forever, Will. And neither should you.”

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“This isn’t because of that,” he muttered. “You know you’re at risk being pregnant. I won’t let you take a major risk to your life or our pup just for a bit of adventure.”

“I’m at risk? Because I’m a female Alpha? Jack was more at risk than I am.” She pointed out with fire in her eyes.

James cleared his throat at that.

“And by the Grace of Providence I got there in time to help,” he said softly. “Caitlin was sideways and the others didn’t know. I was so close to losing both of them before I even knew about the pup. You two both know about yours. You’re preparing to welcome a pup together. Enjoy this time.”

Will looked a bit surprised at having James on his side and Elizabeth looked contrite.

“…Let us know what’s going on, okay? Letter, informant, carrier pigeon, whatever it takes. We can’t handle being kept in the dark,” Elizabeth said softly, her gaze more for James than Jack.

James took a deep breath as he rose and nodded. He felt a weight being settled in his arms and he instinctively took hold of Caitlin.

“Of course, Elizabeth. Never again,” he said softly. “I…I am so very sorry for what I put everyone through when I left. Especially you two.”

Will’s eyes widened but he wisely didn’t look the gift horse in the mouth.

“Leave the headstone.” James’ lips twitched in a little smirk. “It’ll be a fun little memento mori every time we come back to Port Royal.”

“That’s morbid, Jem.”

“I’m already sailing on a ghost ship, Jack, I don’t know how much more morbid my life can get.”

Caitlin let out a little whimper and he was quick to soothe her.

“We best get back to the ship before she wants you.”

Jack grinned as he swaggered backwards towards the balcony door.

“Aye, would be a mite difficult to nurse a pup through the jungle.”

Elizabeth hurried to her feet and crossed the room to give Jack a tight hug.

“You brought him back to us,” she whispered. “Thank you, Jack.”

The Omega wasn’t quite sure what to do with the hug. It was a much more sincere action than he had ever taken with Elizabeth before. He glanced at Will and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

“…Try not to lose anything else important, eh? The Commodore was a personal rescue and this one is a one-time only deal,” Jack murmured, getting a little laugh out of Elizabeth.

“No promises,” she murmured back. “Will and I are as pirate as you are. We always lose and find new shiny things.”

“I feel like I should be offended by that,” James said, leaning into the two. He smirked when he saw Elizabeth jump. “Lovely reunion but now we do really need to get going.”

Jack gave Elizabeth one last squeeze before letting her go.

“Pups come first,” he reminded the Turners. “Back to the _Pearl_ then. We’ll leave tomorrow after we resupply.”

“Be safe, you two,” Will said softly as they saw them off the balcony and watched them head down the palm tree.

Elizabeth sighed softly as the trio disappeared into the dark. She leaned into Will’s touch.

“We got them back for half an hour,” she whispered, “and they’re gone again.”

“But at least we know they’re together.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So. Cuba.”

James looked up from his map to look at AnaMaria. She was hovering over Jack’s shoulder, holding Caitlin, while he steered the ship.

“Yes. Cuba.”

“We’re taking a pirate ship. To Cuba. To look for a couple of Navy boys.”

Jack sighed but kept his gaze forward on the horizon.

“Yes, we are taking on a personal project and it involves some runaway Navy boys. We can pillage along the way but finding them is our priority.”

AnaMaria’s gaze slid over to James for a moment before going back to Jack.

“Fine…I won’t incite a mutiny. Yet.”

“Oh, thank ye, AnaMaria. Most gracious.”

She rolled her eyes and passed Caitlin back to James now that she had gotten her fill of the female Alpha.

James settled the pup on his hip and watched AnaMaria descend onto the deck. He left the maps alone for Gibbs to look at and went to stand by Jack’s side.

“…what if the crew does decide to mutiny over this decision?” he asked softly. “They only took me on because they knew I intended to help them, to stay eventually. They don’t know Gillette and Groves.”

“They left the Navy for the same reason ye did.” Jack tilted his head a little. “Although ye didn’t know it at the time. Me crew is a haven for those who seek the freedom the ocean gives.”

James smiled softly. To think he used to ignore philosophies like that purely because the way Jack had sought his freedom. Piracy had once been a grievous sin to him but he had gotten drawn in. It didn’t help that he was a great swordsman and he just couldn’t _not_ provide a bit of defense.

He had never _taken_ the loot. Just helped the others be safe enough to get it on board.

“Besides, they took ye on. These men are important to ye. The crew will come around.”

James nodded and looked out on the deck. Despite whatever misgivings the crew was feeling, they were still going about their duties. It helped to soothe his nerves.

“We’ll be in Cuba soon, luv. Gibbs and I will go onshore to see what we can find.”

“What about-?”

“As pir-pirat…As unlawful as ye’ve become, ye still walk and talk like a Navy man. Don’t need anyone in Cuba wondering what I’m doing with a British Navy man in me crew.”

James sighed but he nodded. It would probably take years to unlearn if he ever was able to unlearn it. At least that meant he would be getting lots of time with Little Sparrow.

“Ye’ll have to fight AnaMaria off the pup. Cuba’s not a safe place for her.”

“Wh-oh…right.”

Spending these past few months with AnaMaria had given him a new perspective on women of all secondary genders. She was extremely capable and worked harder and better than quite a few of his own soldiers had. The color of her skin hadn’t factored into his decision to think her capable or not.

But he knew other islands weren’t as forgiving with that detail as much as they were with her being a woman.

He looked down at Caitlin who was trying to pull herself up his shoulder enough to watch the crew and the ocean. He hefted her up a bit and tucked her close.

“Jamie…”

James looked up at Jack and was surprised to see him watching him with concern.

“I’m okay, Jack,” the Alpha said softly. “I’ll be better when we have a trail to follow.”

“Aye. Just a few days, luv.”

James stared at Santiago, watching the shadows along the coastline. They had docked that morning and Jack had sent some of the crew to gather supplies. He and Gibbs had their own mission.

And they still weren’t back.

The rest of the crew was bedding down and he had already helped Benjamin settle Caitlin down. But James was on the deck as he waited for Jack and Gibbs to return.

“…A madman,” he muttered. “I’m married to a madman. Just gotta learn to live with this stress. After we find Gillette and Groves, I’ll remind Jack that his harebrained schemes don’t just affect himself. I’ll-”

“Talking to yourself? Either you’re taking after Jack or you’re actually losing what’s left of your mind.”

James looked back at AnaMaria and he smirked softly.

“Why can’t it be both? I have to lose what’s left of my mind to be able to think like Jack.”

She snorted and leaned against the side of the ship. She watched the docks for a few moments before dropping her gaze to the water.

“I want to hear from you…why we’re going to search for these two men. If they wanted to be found surely they’d use their skills to just find you.”

James looked back towards the city and he sighed.

“They believe I’m dead. I have a headstone in Port Royal now. Even if we were in one spot long enough to be found, they wouldn’t think to find _me_.”

“Mmm, I’m sorry about that. And sorry that no one in Port Royal can collect any money from the Navy for you.”

James barked out a surprised laugh and he quickly smothered it. The night was too quiet to be loud and drawing attention.

“Your sense of humor-”

“I don’t have one,” AnaMaria said quickly although James could see her lips quirked up in a small smile.

“Quite right. But…I was already in Port Royal when Groves and Gillette were stationed there. They were both coming up to promotions soon. I had guided them to that. I-” His voice caught. “I was their leader. I was the one that protected them. And then I-I left. I left because I couldn’t handle being on land any more. I had seen things the Navy never prepared me for and instead of scaring me back to port it awoke a desire for more. It awoke a desire for…for…”

“For Jack. For the _Pearl_. For a life played by different rules,” AnaMaria said softly.

James let out a little chuckle.

“Very different rules.” He looked at her. “You know I’m still not fully on board the whole raiding and looting thing.”

“Aye, I’m very aware. But as long as you still provide a good sword I can look past this fault.”

“Oh, it’s a fault?”

“On a pirate ship? Like having a priest in a whorehouse.”

“I can certainly make that happen if ye be needing it, AnaMaria.”

James started and turned back in time to see Jack topple over the side of the ship with Gibbs following with a much more dignified roll.

“Jack,” he breathed out. “Finally.”

Jack grinned at him and pushed his hat back out of his face.

“We can leave in the morning, luv. They ain’t here.”

“Then why are you smiling?” James asked with a frown.

“Because they got on another ship after hiding out here for a few weeks. This one bound for Florida.”

James made a soft noise and looked out towards the open ocean.

“Florida? A part of the New World none of us had been to,” he said softly. “Even if they aren’t covering their tracks well, it’s still better odds than continuing to hide out in the Caribbean.”

“Aye. They’re not quite as dumb as most Navy boys.”

James snorted at that but didn’t rise to the bait which Jack certainly noticed. The Alpha was still unsettled and it was going to drive Jack up the wall if he couldn’t find a way to ground him a bit.

“…Goodnight Mr. Gibbs, AnaMaria.”

His tone was firm and brokered no argument except for Gibbs and AnaMaria sharing a look before heading towards the lower decks.

James watched them go before sliding his gaze back to Jack.

“Jack.”

“Ye’re wound tighter than Elizabeth’s corset,” Jack muttered as he divested himself of his effects. He saw a small flicker of outrage cross the Alpha’s face. “Oh please, don’t deny it.”

He backed James up against the side of the ship and slunk gracefully to his knees.

“Jack, what are you-?” James cut himself off with a groan as Jack pressed a hand against the front of his breeches.

“On the same page now, luv? Good.” He nudged James’ legs further apart and undid the buttons.

“Jack. Jack, we’re not alone.”

“Would ye really be any quieter in our cabin?” Jack asked, finally getting a hand on the Alpha’s cock.

James groaned and his hips bucked at the contact. Far from feeling like a normal reaction, the bare brush of fingers only proved Jack right. The Alpha was wound up tight and it had an outlet through sex.

Jack practically purred as he gave the sensitive head little kitten licks. He knew how to walk the fine line of soothing arousal and riling a bed partner up. He walked it until James pushed his hips up and brushed his cock against Jack’s cheek.

“’ve got ye, luv,” Jack murmured as he steadied James again.

James watched with fiery eyes and a trembling body as Jack took him into his mouth and then _sunk down_. He cried out, throwing his head back, at the feel of the Omega’s mouth and throat working along his length. He knew this was no easy feat and his brain spared a second of thought for what that meant of Jack’s past before he surrendered to his Mate.

Jack knew exactly what he was doing and he kept his gaze on James’ face while he fell into a rhythm. It was exquisite to watch the stress give way to pleasure. He knew this was a temporary fix for it but any port in a storm after all.

He brought a hand up to cradle and tease James’ bollocks and he reveled in the sounds coming from the Alpha’s throat. This was what he was missing (he heard tell that Omegas carried them internally but meh) that made society distrust him from a young age. It was a body part he had both cursed and worshiped on previous partners.

Jack’s lips started to meet resistance on the down strokes and he pulled off with a gasp of breath.

“I’d give it a try, luv, but I don’t think ye can knot me mouth,” he murmured, voice husky and ragged.

James moaned out loudly and reached down to squeeze behind his knot as best he could.

“Christ, Jack,” he gasped, “can’t say stuff like that.”

Jack chuckled and bat James’ hand away. He replaced his mouth with his hand and leaned down to put his mouth to work on the bollocks.

James started a litany of curses and his hands trembled where they held tightly to the railing.

Jack gave the burgeoning knot a gentle squeeze. A silent command for the Alpha to let go and spend already.

Despite it being silent, James was still able to follow an order. He shouted Jack’s name to the heavens and lost himself in the sensations Jack was giving him.

Jack pulled back in time to catch James’ seed on his tongue and his cheeks. He kept a gentle, rhythmic squeeze on James’ knot to prolong his pleasure until the Alpha had nothing left to spend.

James pant for air and he brought his head forward to look down at Jack. And promptly felt his cock give a valiant attempt to harden again at the sight of him kneeling with his seed on his face.

“Christ,” he breathed out.

Jack swallowed and grinned up at James.

“Aye, that’s a much better look for ye, luv.”

“For me? That’s a hell of a look for you,” James smirked.

“Shall we retire to the cabin for part two?”

Jack pushed himself to his feet and James pulled him in for a kiss that tasted of salt like the sea.

“Naked, on the bed, legs spread.”

“Aye, Sir,” Jack murmured, picking up his effects and setting his hat back on his head, tugged low over his face once more to hide the fire in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jack, we’re not headed to Florida. What are you doing?”

Jack gave James a bracing smile even as he had to put the mainland to their backs for a few days.

“Making sure we have a crew.” James raised a brow. “Trust me.”

He stepped away from the wheel to approach the crew who had also realized that their course had changed.

“Scoundrals! Thieves! Pirates!” Jack looked at everyone gathered. “This rescue plan calls for all of us to stand firm in our morals. That no one owns another. That no one decides what love looks like. That no one can take away freedom.

“But it will not pay. So! We will make a quick detour to Isla de Muerta. Everyone will get their share and those who wish to will be dropped off in Jamaica! Everyone else will be set while we find these two men.”

Jack turned on his heel and headed back to the wheel. He didn’t need to see what the crew would say to each other. He expected most of them to stay on, especially with this payment up front, but even if they decided to leave he would know it would be on good terms.

“…You hadn’t already spent all that loot?” James asked with slight awe at the idea of Jack having that much restraint.

“Hadn’t touched it meself. Let a few of the crew spend a few bits of coin just to be sure the rest of it wasn’t cursed.” Jack grinned at James squawk of outrage. “They volunteered, luv. I didn’t force them.”

James took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Right, right. Should’ve known.” He looked out at the crew who were starting to go back to their jobs. “Think they’ll stay?”

“Aye. I don’t know many details of me crew’s past but I know one thing they all share: someone or some people tried to tell them how much freedom they had. Navy, slavers, government overreach, whatever. The idea of two men running because their love is somehow illegal won’t sit right with them anymore than the idea of AnaMaria being sold into slavery would.”

“Even though these two men were Navy?”

“James, that can only help. They left it. Like Gibbs left it. Like you left it. Two less Navy boys on our tails is a blessing no matter how it happened.”

James snorted and shook his head.

“I guess we’ll find out once we load up the ship with the treasure.”

The _Pearl_ was near full to bursting and Jack and James both rubbed a bulkhead in the lower compartments to soothe her.

“I hope we can offload some of this gold into provisions or she may sink just to get back at us,” James muttered.

“Ah, she’s a _fine_ , _sturdy_ , _strong_ ship.” Jack enunciated each of the praise words and directed them to the ship. “But yes, we can get some good provisions for the coinage we have now.”

James looked at a gold statuette.

“Yes. Coinage.”

“Come. Let’s go up top and see the weather. Hopefully we can set sail again soon.”

James followed Jack back up top and was so proud to see that all of the crew looked ready to set sail. No one appeared to have reservations or concerns.

Benjamin brought Caitlin over and Jack gladly swung her onto his hip.

“AnaMaria!” he called. “How’s the tide?”

“It’ll be coming in within the hour, Captain.”

“Good. Let’s be ready to set sail to Florida with it.”

She gave him a little grin and nodded.

“Aye, Captain!”

She spun on her heel and started her usual barking of orders. The rest of the crew snapped to it.

James followed Jack to the bow of the ship and put an arm around him. Caitlin found his fingers and eagerly tugged on them and gummed at them.

“To Florida,” he said softly, “with a full ship of resources ready to find two lost souls.”


	5. Chapter 5

James watched the bar as Jack swaggered around. The ship they were searching for, the _Lumbre_ , had been bound for Pensacola. They hadn’t seen it in the port and so Jack decided they needed to do some on land reconnaissance. And this time James was allowed to help.

By help, Jack had him sitting at a table in a dark corner looking intimidating.

The looking intimidating part wasn’t hard as he was quickly growing irritated with the lack of information and the lack of time this reconnaissance gave him with Little Sparrow.

He noticed Jack bringing a barmaid over and he frowned. This was not who he expected to have information on a ship or her cargo.

Jack sat down on the bench next to James and pushed his hat back a bit.

“Rose here told me an interesting story. ‘Bout a cargo ship that dropped off two English lads.”

James picked up his tankard of ale to hide his surprise.

“Sí, I saw them. I thought it loco that _La_ _Lumbre_ was carrying two English boys. ‘Specially two Alphas.”

“Aye that is a strange sight,” James murmured, trying not to get too excited about what he was hearing.

“What do you want with them?” Rose asked, her tone changing suddenly.

James looked up at her and his confusion at what cover story to use must have looked like incredulity because Jack was the one who answered.

“Captain Rochford here retired a few years back and runs a stone mill in Jamaica. These men were indentured to him, see, and he’s looking to bring them back to finish their contracts.”

“Some of my best workers, miss. And we’ve got houses needing brickwork and stonework.”

Rose frowned a little and James worried she was still too spooked to give up the information. He pulled out a silver coin and passed it across the table to her. She picked it up and examined it.

“…They got supplies and a map from someone in the bar,” she said as she tucked the coin into her purse. “It would lead them to Texas where they might find refuge in a Spanish mission.”

Christ, James thought, more Spanish?

But if his Lieutenants had thought it the safest place to go then he would follow. They would have to find more information about this “Texas” before they could follow though. He was not going to lead the _Pearl’s_ crew anywhere blindly.

“Thank you, Rose. As thorny and lovely as your namesake, my dear,” Jack praised, picking up his own tankard of ale.

She smirked at Jack and bat her eyes.

“I can be even thornier if you wish.”

James smirked and watched Jack out of the corner of his eye. It was fun to watch him use flirtation as a way of getting things and then have to let the girls, and guys, down without revealing the reason. He let Jack squirm a little under Rose’s hardening gaze before he stood.

“Back to the ship, then, since they aren’t here. Come along, Johnny. No fun until the work is done.”

Jack shrugged at Rose and gladly followed James out of the bar.

“…Ye like to watch that, don’t ye?”

James smirked and pushed the hat Jack had loaned him for the ruse back so his face was clear.

“Aye, I do. Lovely little bit of karma for all the times you left me feeling awkward.”

Jack snorted at that. His gaze swept side to side as they headed back to the ship. Pensacola was an unknown to him.

Speaking of unknowns…

“Texas? Heard of it?”

“No, I haven’t. I know little of the Spanish except their naval plans and what they’re doing in the Caribbean. The rest of the New World is largely a mystery if it doesn’t concern either of those.”

“Fantastic. I guess I’ll be doing more information digging tomorrow.”

“Do we have the time?”

“If there’s one thing I know, it’s that a ship is much faster than men on foot. Or even horseback. ‘Specially if they’re crossing rivers and hills. We’ll still be on their trail.”

“Busco a dos ingleses.”

The rush of unfamiliar words made no sense.

“Bus…Busco a dos…in-inglish?”

“Busco a dos ingleses.”

Slightly slower this time.

“Busco a dos ingleses.”

“Ah, perfecto!”

James groaned and rubbed his temples. He knew Jack was quite enjoying listening to Moises try to teach him some Spanish. Apparently, Jack was fairly fluent already.

“Otra vez.”

James sighed and tried to remember all that Moises had taught him.

“Mi nombre es James. No qu-quiero hacer daño. Busco a dos ingleses.”

“Bravo! No es malo, capitán.”

Jack approached the pair and nodded.

“He is a pretty fast learner. Not as good of a teacher as living amongst some Spanish but we’ll take what we can get.”

“I resent that, Captain.”

“No harm, no harm,” Jack soothed. “Thank you, Moises. I think I’ll take over while you go check on the goats.”

“Aye, captain.”

Jack sat down on the crate Moises abandoned and he gave a shark-like grin to James.

“All that gentlemanly schooling failed ye, huh?”

“Cela ne m’a pas complètement échoué,” James said with a huff, causing Jack to laugh.

“I think your tutors focused on the wrong language. But, no matter, we’ll get you knowing enough not to raise the ire of the Spanish.”

“Thanks.” James leaned back against the railing, watching the crew over Jack’s shoulder. “La Bahia?”

“The Bay. Apparently the Spanish don’t keep their missions in one area.” Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged. “It’s now a day’s travel inland from the nearest bay.”

“And we’re sure that’s where they went?”

“Javier was quite sure since that was the mission he recommended to them. Two English Navy men going into Spanish territory would do good to trust those who help them.”

James nodded. Jack had a point. As much as they distrusted the other Nations, the local people on the ground were a great source of information. His Lieutenants would know how to sort their sources and then follow the good information.

“…How do you say the mission name? It sounded like a stream of gibberish from Javier.”

Jack snorted.

“What a diplomat you are.” He grinned when James stuck his tongue out. “Mission Nuestra Señora del Espíritu Santo de Zúñiga. But Mission La Bahia is much easier.”

“And I thought the French got wordy when naming things,” James muttered. He perked up when Benjamin brought Caitlin over and he gladly took her.

“Ah, hermosa cachorra.”

Caitlin looked over at Jack at the sound of new words (especially the trilled R’s) and giggled.

“Show off.”

“I might as well practice it all again before we land in Texas.”

“If you start flirting with a priest, Jack, I swear-”

“Da!”

James and Jack both immediately shut up and looked down at the smiling pup. She was looking at Jack and he slowly grinned.

“What was that, Little Sparrow?”

“Da!”

James grinned and hugged her tightly. Even though it wasn’t directed at him, he didn’t feel put out in the slightest. Hearing her voice was a wonderful, beautiful thing and he was going to encourage it.

Jack held his hands out and James gladly passed her to him. He hugged her just as tightly as James had.

James smiled softly and squeezed Jack’s wrist.

“Apprenons-lui autant que possible. Donnez-lui le monde.”

Jack looked up at him and grinned.

“Aye, dale el mundo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busco a dos ingleses: I'm looking for two English.  
> Otra vez: Try again  
> Mi nombre es James. No quiero hacer dano. Busco a dos ingleses: My names is James. I mean no harm. I'm looking for two English.
> 
> No es malo, capitan: He's not bad, captain.
> 
> Cela ne m'a pas completement echoue: It hasn't completely failed me.
> 
> Hermosa cachorra: Beautiful pup
> 
> Apprenons-lui autant que possible. Donnez-lui le monde: Let's teach her as much as possible. Give her the world.
> 
> Dale el mundo: Give her the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack had quick, firm words with AnaMaria as they got the ship anchored in the bay. He was entrusting the _Pearl_ to her while he and James took Gibbs, Benjamin, and Moises on land. They all knew how dangerous this was and she had permission to leave if things got bad for them in the bay.

James had Caitlin strapped to his back. Despite the danger, he wasn’t going to leave her on the ship. Benjamin was exceptionally quick and surefooted so if things went south he would take her.

But he was holding out hope that with just a few explanations here and there they would be able to travel without worry.

When the rowboat moored at the dock, Jack had Moises disembark first and keep an eye out for anyone approaching them. Although by the looks of things, this wasn’t one of the more settled areas.

Of course as soon as that thought passed his mind, a soldier appeared on a path that headed into a grove of trees and farmland.

Moises hailed him in Spanish and the two had a conversation while they approached each other.

James swallowed and approached Jack.

“What are they saying?” he asked in a whisper.

“He’s confirming we aren’t a threat. Just looking for two missing men. Course the soldier is wondering what two non-Spaniards would be doing in New Spain.”

“And?”

Jack’s brows knitted a bit as he listened. His face relaxed after a few moments and he nodded.

“There’s a town up ahead and then a road from that to La Bahia. The soldier apparently knows of who Moises speaks. Oh, and apparently there are horses in the town we might be able to rent.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that part,” James said as their little group started down the trail. He gave a little nod to the soldier and relaxed when he got one in return.

“Course not! Bloody devilish land creatures horses are.”

“Aye, Captain, but they’re faster.”

“Gibbs. No.”

James grinned back at Gibbs but neither of them pushed the horse matter.

Moises looked back at the rest of the group and he nodded at James and Caitlin.

“Little Sparrow there helped us. Soldier noticed she had James’ eyes and knew we weren’t kidnapping her. Felt he could trust us.”

Jack made a soft noise and looked at the pup cooing softly against James’ back.

“Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to bring her with us.”

“Jack,” James said firmly.

“Yes, yes, yes.”

They came upon the town within a half hour walk. With how unsettled the landscape looked they were surprised to find a fair to middling town. The church seemed to be the focal point and so they kept it in their gaze as they walked along the main road on the lookout for a bar or livery.

“Don’t think we’ll be finding a bar here, Captain,” Gibbs murmured, eyeing the church.

“Port Royal has a church.”

“It’s not Catholic,” James muttered. “We’d do better to see about getting the horses and _going_.”

Jack sighed but conceded the point.

“Moises,” he called.

“On it.” The man scanned the signs, muttering to himself in Spanish. He led them further down the street and then took a left. Tucked behind an inn was a good-sized livery stable.

Moises entered first and quickly engaged the owner in conversation. Jack was listening in but the rest of the crew looked lost.

He returned in a few moments, tucking his coin purse away.

“We’ve got horses and better directions.”

“Good man,” James said as he clapped his shoulder.

The owner and a couple of stable boys brought out five horses. Their supplies were evenly spread amongst them so the need for a pack horse wasn’t there.

James got his supplies tied on and he looked over at Jack. He smirked when he saw him taking his time tying his bags on.

“Our valiant Captain,” he teased as he put his own foot in the stirrup and swung himself into the saddle.

“Bite yer tongue,” Jack huffed. He finally had nothing else to do but get into the saddle and he did it very reluctantly.

Moises chuckled as he led the way. He could already tell who was going to have the most trouble being on horseback (Benjamin and Jack) and who was clearly comfortable with it (himself and James with Gibbs somewhere in between).

James shifted Caitlin’s sling so she was against his chest while they rode. She appeared to be fighting the urge to sleep as the swaying of the horse was similar to the swaying of the ship but at the same time so different.

He kept the reins in one hand and the other gently pat her back.

They stopped a handful of times for food, relief, or to take care of Caitlin. While it did slow them down a bit, being able to take even just a few moments to rest in the building heat was welcome. Despite being used to the Caribbean, the spring heat in Texas was a different beast entirely.

“There!”

James and Jack looked up at Moises’ shout and James let out a low whistle at the sight of the bright white mission towering above the landscape.

“Pointing straight to God, eh,” Jack muttered.

“It’s good for those who don’t speak the language,” James muttered back. “Can’t miss the meaning.”

The continued up the road, passing by fields of growing crops and huge swathes of pastures where longhorned cattle grazed. They saw a few people out and it took a few looks to realize that they weren’t Spanish.

“…The natives work the land for the Spanish,” Gibbs murmured. “Apparently in exchange for a fortress.”

“Still slavery,” Jack muttered.

James swallowed hard and nodded. He knew his own country’s beliefs and had watched his extended family and officers he had respected buy into that system. It had always left a sour taste in his mouth and it was no different here.

“Think they enslaved our two men?” Gibbs asked as they approached the mission yard.

“God help them if they have,” James said softly, glancing at Jack.

The front doors of the chapel opened and a couple of Franciscan priests came out to greet them. Moises started the discussion while the others dismounted. James came up next to him, arms loosely wrapped around Caitlin.

“Mi nombre es James. No quie-qui-quiero-”

One of the priests chuckled and held up a hand to stop him.

“Ah, the English can give it a good try,” he said, his own English gently accented, “but it still seems difficult for them to speak it.”

James’ cheeks tinged pink but he was glad to see that at least one priest here spoke English as well.

“Sadly I’m better with French, Father…?”

“Uriel Peralta.”

“Father Peralta.” James noticed Jack and Gibbs had gotten the other priest into a bit of light conversation.

“What brings a bunch of Englishmen to our mission?” Peralta asked, gaze sliding over the group and hanging for a moment on Caitlin.

James’ arms wrapped tighter around her.

“We’re looking for two men. They’re supposed to join our crew but they had to flee before they could.”

“Two English men? Very, ah, military?”

James perked up a bit but tried not to give away too much by his reaction.

“Are they here?”

Peralta glanced towards a pasture and James followed his gaze. There were a handful of men on horseback working to corral some of the cattle. They were too far away to tell details but the difference in skin tone on two of them was more than clear.

James visibly relaxed and Peralta smiled softly.

“They are hard workers but our goal is never to profit from the land or people. We raise what we need and sell what we need to sustain the mission. If they had a prior duty, we will not force them to stay.”

James made a soft noise at that idea. He still wasn’t quite comfortable with the thought of missions: “educating” the native peoples against their own culture still felt too close to slavery for his liking.

A hand closed on his shoulder and Caitlin let out a happy squeal.

“Find them?”

James looked at Jack and he grinned before nodding towards the pasture.

“Aye, we’ve found them.”

“Please, stay the night. Your horses will be cared for and we promise a good meal.”

James and Jack shared a look and then looked at their little crew. They had supplies enough to return but the way Moises glanced at the horses made the decision.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Father Peralta.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Norrington?”

James looked up from where he was helping a young native boy tend to their horses. He smiled softly when he saw Groves and Gillette bringing their horses into the stable with wide eyes upon spying him.

“Norrington!”

James stepped back from the horse in time for Groves to hug him tightly. He returned the hug eagerly, grateful to finally see and be able to touch his most trusted officers.

When Groves pulled back, Gillette was right there and he also got a firm hug.

“Theodore, Andrew,” James grinned and put a hand on each of their shoulders, “it is so good to see you again.”

“And the same to you, Sir.”

“No need to be so formal, Theodore,” James chuckled. “I sail upon the _Black Pearl_ now after all.”

The Alphas shared matching looks of shock and surprise.

“I’m sorry, you’re _what_?” Andrew asked incredulously.

“It’s a long story.”

James motioned them outside to a little garden area with stone benches. He waited until the other two had taken seats before he finally sat down. He took a deep, steadying breath before he started.

He started the story back on the _Dauntless_ and told them about what happened with Jack’s Heat. He told them how he had also gone to see Jack in the gaol. The thought of telling someone how drawn in he had gotten used to be embarrassing but now it was just a part of their story.

He lightly talked about Jack’s escape. That event had been the start of the Admiralty giving Port Royal, and the entire Jamaican Squadron, a closer eye. They would all rather soon forget it.

“But after that I…I wasn’t the same. I was connected to a _pirate_ though I didn’t know why at the time and I had been exposed to a new, darker secret of the ocean. It was intriguing and I started to have questions.”

“We’d noticed but didn’t understand,” Groves murmured.

James let out a quick bark of laughter.

“Oh and I even got a letter from Sparrow a few months after! It only added to the questions because he had written with coded language.”

James sighed softly and shrugged.

“I finally couldn’t take it anymore. I nearly lost all of you in a hurricane because I was no longer focused on my duty. I needed answers and I needed to keep the Navy running smoothly. To do that…I couldn’t be part of it anymore.”

He told them about bouncing around the Caribbean before settling in Tortuga for a few months. About how he finally found the _Black Pearl_ but he didn’t see Jack. About how when he did get aboard the ship he found Jack in labor.

“And I almost lost them.” His voice caught and he forced down the lump in his throat. “In the space of a few hours I had to accept that I had a pup and the very real possibility that I was going to see them stillborn. They both survived with all of our help but that fear was there for about a month in the back of my mind.

“I stayed on the ship. I had to for Jack and the pup as well as my own sanity. I work as a navigator, chant leader, and swordsman. It’s been so freeing.

“And in that freedom, Jack and I worked out what we were and what we wanted. We got married on Boxing Day.”

“You two are married?” Andrew asked with wide eyes.

“As married as two can be without the Church’s approval,” James chuckled. “Gibbs married us on the beach and Caitlin got her name that day. The only thing left is when, or if, Jack has another Heat I plan to mark him as mine.”

James sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“And I am…I am so sorry that I left the way I did. That I didn’t at least tell you two I was leaving. That I was…no longer there for you two.” James swallowed hard and looked up at the pair.

Theodore and Andrew shared a sad look before looking down at the ground. Andrew took Groves’ hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“We were careful, James. I swear we were. The fort was empty, even the gaol! Captain Richards wasn’t supposed to be there.” Gillette’s voice broke a little.

James gently shushed them and moved to kneel in front of the pair.

“I’m sure you were. The captain was just more on edge with everything. But you’re safe,” he said with a little grin, “and you’re not dangling from ropes.”

“Small miracles, eh?”

“We seem to be deft hands at finding them.” James straightened and nodded in the direction the bay lay. “You have places aboard the _Pearl_.”

The two Alphas shared a look that was a little hard for James to read. It seemed a mix of fear, hope, and confusion.

“Are you sure, James? Is Captain Jack really open to having us?”

“He rode on horseback for a day to look for you with me. He hates horses.”

Theodore snorted and glanced back at the stable. He had discovered a skill with animals that hadn’t been nurtured in the Navy. The idea of leaving this place, especially back to the Caribbean, was worrisome. But the mission wouldn’t, couldn’t, be a home for him forever.

James noticed the reluctance to decide and he sighed softly before giving them a little smile.

“I’m really just grateful to know you two are safe and alive. You don’t have to decide right now. Let’s go to the rooms so you two can talk with the crew.”

Andrew rose and helped Theodore up.

“You’ve brought the crew?”

“Not everyone,” James started as he led them to the housing Father Peralta had shown them to for the night, “just myself, Jack, Gibbs, Moises cause he’s fluent in Spanish, and our cabin boy Benjamin who’s been a great help with the pup. Speaking of, she needs to meet her uncles.”

Theodore perked up at that and gladly followed after James, holding tight to Andrew’s hand.

Theodore happily cuddled Caitlin and let the pup press her chubby hands to his face and tug on his hair and his shirt collar. The whole group had been watching but Benjamin and Gibbs decided to go on a post-dinner walk around the grounds and Moises had run into a pretty young native woman that he wanted to go find again.

Jack and James gladly watched the two Alphas although it had taken a little while for Jack to relax. A good part of the crew hadn’t even held Caitlin yet as he wanted to keep her close, keep her safe. But James clearly trusted these two and, after a quick scent check, he eventually agreed.

It seemed to be a good thing that he had agreed because Groves had looked so on edge until the pup had been passed to him.

“So…what exactly were ye doing that got ye found out?”

James smacked Jack’s shoulder as Andrew and Theodore’s faces went red.

“Forgive him, he’s still not quite housebroken,” James huffed.

“I guess…I guess if we’re going to sail with you we’d better get used to that, huh?” Theodore asked softly, ignoring Andrew’s wide-eyed look. “We were in my bunk at the fort without a stitch of clothing on. There was no way to talk our way out of it. It was clear what was going on.”

Jack smirked softly and nudged James.

“How many times did ye walk in on that?”

“Jack, I swear to God-”

“Fine, ye can tell me later.”

Andrew watched Theodore for a few moments before he gently cleared his throat.

“You sure about this? Sail on the _Pearl_? Be back in Navy waters?”

“I’m not sure about it,” Groves admitted, “but I know I can’t live here forever. So far away from the open water and our friends. I would go stir crazy eventually and so would you.”

Andrew sighed before smiling softly.

“You’re right. We need to be back on the water.” He looked over at the married pair and gave them a little nod. “With you two.”

James held his wine glass up in a silent toast.

“To the new crew of the _Pearl_ ,” Jack toasted outloud. “May ye find the safety on her that many have already found.”


	8. Chapter 8

James walked out of the chapel with Father Peralta. While it had been about a year since his last time in a church, it felt rather soothing to let the priest pray for their trip and bless their future. He wasn’t Catholic but, really, the trappings of the Anglican Church weren’t all that different.

“I’ll be praying for fair weather. Luckily you won’t be leaving during a hurricane. We’ve got a few months yet before that threat will appear.”

“For which I am also grateful.” James looked out at the courtyard, past their group, and he made a soft noise at the sight of a few native families walking down the road. “…They’re leaving?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, this happens periodically. If the hunting in the wilderness is good, they’ll sometimes leave to live that way. The mission will be open to them if things go lean again.”

James frowned a little. This was meshing with his knowledge of the Spanish, or the English for that matter! Perhaps Mission La Bahia was an outlier. Or maybe it was only because of Father Peralta.

“James,” Jack called.

“Best be off, my son.”

James settled in the saddle of the dappled mare they had hired and he followed Jack away from the mission. He heard Moises shout back in Spanish and Peralta replied. It sounded like farewells.

“…Maybe New Spain isn’t all that bad?”

“Tell that to Florida, Gibbs,” Jack countered.

James pulled up alongside Benjamin to check on Caitlin. She had been fussy that morning and Gibbs, along with the mission doctor, said it seemed like a bit of an upset stomach. Probably from trying some new solid food.

Theodore and Andrew rode just behind them and Gillette leaned up a bit to try to see the pup over Benjamin’s shoulder.

“How is she, James?”

He looked back at the pair and smiled softly.

“Fussy but she’s a strong pup and there’s no sign of fever.”

“Should we stay the night in town?”

“Nope! No way! Not doing that!”

James chuckled at Jack’s immediate negating of the idea. He actually agreed with the Omega but he wouldn’t have done it so brazenly.

“When we return the horses we’ll see about any special supplies and then head back to the bay. Provided nothing’s gone wrong, AnaMaria will be waiting for us.”

“Aye, we best get some special supplies. Best way to bring two new crewmates on is to prepare for a feast,” Gibbs suggested, giving Jack a little smirk.

“Ugh, like Christmas and the new year weren’t just…” Jack frowned and counted on his fingers. “Okay, fine, I guess we are due some sort of celebration.”

With the promise of a future feast, the hours long ride back to the town passed easier. They made stops, still, for a bit of rest and food and for Caitlin. She and Benjamin had to take a dip in the river they were following when she finally was sick. It seemed to improve her mood though to have gotten whatever wasn’t right out of her system.

James put her in the sling on his chest, saving Benjamin from the possibility of another sick up.

They reached the town a couple of hours after noon. The first bit of business was returning the horses. Moises handled that again and the owner was glad to see his horses back quickly and he promised to get the horses Gillette and Groves were riding back to the mission.

“Remember, we have to carry whatever we buy for about half an hour. We can’t do a huge feast but we can get something to celebrate.”

The crew members agreed and set out towards the market area. Andrew and Theodore stayed close to James and Jack as they felt out where they would fit in with the group. That was helped by how Gibbs brought them a bit under his wing as he remembered what it was like to be going to a pirate ship for the first time.

They found a good selection of fresh fruit in the market that Moises gladly volunteered to haul back to the ship. Gibbs and Jack got a good deal on a large stack of tortillas and a few pounds of marinated beef. James, no doubt helped by having Caitlin, got something the stall owner called oblea. He had tried one and fell in love with the thin wafer crunch and the sweet almost-caramel inside and so promptly bought a bag with enough to share.

James turned to find Andrew and Theodore and found them making what was probably the best deal.

“Fresh juice?”

Andrew smirked and held up the bottles.

“Just pressed. You’re welcome.”

James snorted and gave him a little push.

Jack whistled to call the group together and they figured out who was carrying what for the next half hour trek. Once that was sorted, they put the town behind them and eagerly headed towards the bay and the waiting ocean beyond.


	9. Chapter 9

“And sent them to the cruel wars! In High Germany!”

Theodore laughed and lifted up a bottle of ale before taking a swig. He was sprawled between Andrew’s legs who was sitting on a large piece of driftwood. They had all settled on the beach to enjoy a feast of what Moises and Jack called “tacos”. Strange word but good food.

“Another song James!”

“Aye, another Commodore!”

James rolled his eyes and shifted further down in the sand.

“I’m going to lose my voice you drunken heathens,” he berated with a laugh.

“Oh come on!”

The crew wheedled at him, much to the amusement of Andrew and Theodore. This was such a difference to how he had acted as part of the Navy.

James looked over at the pair with a smirk and, despite the haze of rum and ale, Theodore had some good sense to be worried.

“If I do recall,” James started, lifting his voice to cut through the excited crew, “young Theodore over there also has a good voice.”

Jack chuckled where he stood in the shadows tending to Caitlin. How lovely and piratical his Jem had become. He passed her off to Benjamin to take her back to the ship before rejoining the group around the fire. He noticed that the “young Theodore” was looking a bit pale.

“Oh, Sir, really I-”

“Ah, ah! We’re not in the Navy anymore and we haven’t yet figured out your place in the crew. Drop the “Sir” and choose a song. Or take a forfeit.”

Andrew leaned down to whisper in Theodore’s ear and the other Alpha relaxed a bit before nodding.

“…Look ahead, look astern, look the weather in the lee.”

“Blow high! Blow low! And so sailed we!”

Andrew joined him in the response part of the songs while letting Theodore sing the “main ideas” on his own. Luckily, the song he had suggested was one that the _Pearl_ crew seemed to be well aware of as they all soon joined in as they had with High Germany.

James leaned against Jack. He was glad to sit this song out and let Andrew and Theodore get the bonding time with the crew.

“Bombay.”

James made a soft noise and looked up at Jack.

“Bombay?”

“Aye. I think we could set up business as an alternative trader,” Jack smirked. “Take some business away from British merchants and escape the coming normality of the Caribbean.”

“So. To the East, then.”

“Well don’t sound too put out, love.”

James took a drink from a bottle of rum but he didn’t swallow. He instead pulled Jack in for a kiss to share it with him.

“Not put out. Ready to be out on the ocean. Ready for adventure,” he said, panting softly after the fierce kiss.

Jack grinned and licked a stray bit of rum from the corner of his mouth.

“Captain Jack and Sir Jem, the fiercest pirate duo to cross the Atlantic.”

“Soon to be followed by Bootstrap Bill Jr and Dreadful Lizbet,” the Alpha chuckled. “I hope Weatherby can hang on a few more years to try to reign her in.”

Jack grinned but something over James shoulder caught his eye. His dark gaze flickered over to the Alpha pair. It appeared their affection had caught the attention of Andrew.

He flashed the younger man a grin before leaning in to kiss James again.

“Who’re you looking at?” James asked softly, parting from Jack just enough to ask.

“It seems one of your Lieutenants like to watch us. Don’t know if that’s just from surprise at us or if it’s a problem he has.”

James growled and nipped at Jack’s lips.

“My husband better not be getting any ideas.”

“Course! What sort of husband would I be?” Jack hooded his eyes and purred. “Though I think you might want to make sure your two boys aren’t getting ideas.”

James rolled his eyes. The very idea of it!

The party continued on but, as the fire burned low, crew members started to nod off on the sand. There were a few tired renditions of The Bay of Biscay and The Carman’s Whistle but they soon faded into sounds of the bay at night.

Jack was the last one to sleep.

Or so he thought.

As Jack was getting ready to settle down, he noticed Andrew rise and gently tug Theodore along after him. They scrambled up and over a dune and into the vegetation that had grown up. He debated for a few minutes before he got up and followed.

Jack crept carefully up the dune, leaving a trail in the sand as he crawled along his stomach. He wanted to be able to hear or see without being caught after all.

When he was finally able to peek over the dune, the pair had already shed their clothes and Andrew had tugged Groves onto his lap.

“Did you see him?” Gillette asked, leaning in to nip and suck along Theodore’s shoulders.

“W-Who?” Theodore asked, his head falling back to give Andrew room.

“James,” Andrew growled. “He’s so dominant. I haven’t seen him like that since the hurricane.”

He had clearly brought a vial of oil with them as his right hand fiddled at his side before moving to Theodore’s rather pert arse. The other Alpha gasped in a way that Jack was very familiar with.

“D-Do you wish it were James here in-instead?”

Jack smirked as he watched Andrew quickly soothe Theodore. How exactly did the British Royal Navy keep getting men who were clearly queer and possibly piratical?

Theodore rocked back against Andrew’s fingers and he finally pulled an expression besides content arousal. He smirked and tugged on Andrew’s hair. Ah, there was the Alpha.

“What about Jack?” he asked breathlessly, his hips having not stopped rocking.

Jack raised a brow and inched up the dune. Oh really? He knew instincts were a thing but he also knew people were attracted to who they were attracted to. The fact that Theodore seemed to be attracted to him, an Omega, as well as Alphas was an interesting turn.

“What about him?” Andrew asked. He was clearly struggling with using his non-dominant hand to stroke Theodore’s cock while also trying to stretch him enough and his mind was obviously unfocused.

Theodore huffed and leaned in to nip Andrew’s lips.

“You have to admit that Jack is attractive. As much as any Alpha.”

“Not as much as you,” Andrew purred and he did something with his fingers that made Theodore tremble.

Jack knew he had already watched more than enough. He carefully slid back down the dune and gladly made his way back to the camp.

James was still asleep and Jack eased down beside him.

“Oh Jem…if only you knew…”


	10. Chapter 10

“Is Port Royal safe for us?”

Jack looked over his shoulder and gave Theodore, Ted, a charming smile.

“Of course! Follow my lead and what I tell ye to do and ye’ll be fine.”

James snorted at that but he didn’t say anything. He was sat on the quarterdeck and held Caitlin on her feet. She was still wobbly but she was getting stronger.

“What’s the plan for this trip anyways?”

“Well dear Andrew, we need to resupply and I need to see about procuring a shipment we can sell in Bombay to start our new expedition off right.”

“And Port Royal’s gonna have that?”

Jack grinned as the island finally came into view with a cry from the crow’s nest.

“It has the people who can get it for us.”

“Elizabeth, please. I must insist that you not go down to the docks. You’re not even a month through your lying-in.”

“I am well enough to go outside, Father. Everything’s been fine! And I have had no news since James’ last letter!”

“Elizabeth-”

Jack knocked on the door leading to the lying-in bedchambers and shared a smirk with James. It appeared new motherhood had not calmed Elizabeth one bit.

Weatherby opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw the small group standing in the hallway.

“C-Captain Sparrow?”

“Aye, and yer three misfit Navy men.”

Weatherby looked from James to Theodore to Andrew and back to Jack.

“…You insufferable, genius, daft pirate!” Jack’s eyes widened as Weatherby pulled him into a hug. “Elizabeth told me but I-I didn’t believe you’d brought James back or our Lieutenants.”

“He does make it hard to find him trustworthy but we all actually should trust him more.”

Weatherby pulled back and smiled at James.

“A hard lesson to be sure.”

“Father, who’s out there?”

“No! Sit!”

Jack chuckled and stepped past Weatherby into the outer room of the lying-in chambers.

“Stop being a little imp, Lizzie. It’s just us.”

Elizabeth was lounged on a camelback sofa with a bundled pup in her arms. She looked healthy if still a bit tired and her face lit up when she realized who was there.

“You found them!”

Theodore and Andrew smiled softly though they were standing a bit awkwardly in the doorway.

Jack grinned and flopped down on the bit of sofa that Elizabeth wasn’t occupying.

“Aye and that was a right little adventure. These two led us on a trip through New Spain. Jamie here got to learn some Spanish along the way.”

Elizabeth giggled at that.

“Oh, I would love to hear that.”

James’ eyes narrowed at Jack.

“Another time, I think. All three of us are considered dead so we’re a little restricted on what we can do while in Port Royal.”

“I’m sure we can get that sorted, Norrington,” Weatherby assured. “Mistakes can be made out here on the edge of the Empire.”

James gave him a small, sad smile.

“Even if we’re no longer considered dead, we’ll still be considered deserters or unfit for our stations. We have a lot of freedom no longer being tied to those names and persons…except in Port Royal.”

“Will’s had to update his wardrobe since our wedding but I think he still has quite a few of his old coats and such. That and some haircuts might help with making you look different,” Elizabeth suggested.

James looked down at his clothes. While he was just in breeches, a shirt, and his coat, there was something about them that clearly read “USED TO BE IN IMMACULATE CONDITION”. He was clearly wearing old aristocratic clothing that fit him a little too well to be stolen.

He looked back at Theodore and Andrew who were doing the same mental notes about their own clothing.

“…Having extra clothes would likely be a help.”

Elizabeth started to rise but the pup in her arms whined. Jack and James found her reaction amusing as she was quick to soothe while also looking alarmed and confused. Luckily, the pup didn’t seem to need anything other than voice their displeasure at having been moved.

“Lizzie?” Jack asked softly. “Can we…?”

Elizabeth made a soft noise before grinning once more.

“Of course! I should have offered sooner,” she said as she held the pup out to Jack.

He gently took the little bundle and cradled them close. James came to stand next to him and peer at the pup over his shoulder.

“…They’ve got Will’s nose.”

“Aye, but Lizzie’s eyes.” Jack grinned as the pup yawned, clearly not bothered by him, and settled down. “What’s the whelp’s name?”

James vaguely heard the others in the room get a little upset by the use of the word but Elizabeth was still all smiles.

“Henry William Turner.”

“Ah, a fine strong name for a pup born to you two.” Jack gently passed Henry back to Elizabeth and stood. “While you see about getting these three kitted out with some new clothing, I have some business with your father.”

“Me?”

Jack grinned and put an arm around Weatherby’s shoulder.

“Yes, my good man, ye. I’m starting a new business venture and ye’re just the man to help get us started.”

James could hear Weatherby’s clucked confusion down the hall and he gave Elizabeth an amused look.

“New business venture?” she asked softly after rising and James looked contrite.

“The _Pearl_ is going across the Atlantic to Bombay. We’re going to set up as an alternate merchant to the empirical merchants.”

“All the way to Bombay?” Elizabeth asked with wide eyes. “But…”

“I know. Of all the things I’m going to miss about the Caribbean it’s you and your family. But…we’re not safe here and piracy is coming to an end in these waters. Mark my words, soon they’ll all be gone. Jack won’t survive on land.”

“And neither will you,” she said softly. She gave him a sad smile and nodded. “To Bombay then. Let’s get you and your Lieutenants dressed for it.”

“So. No letter of marque then. Your business won’t be directly involved with any empire currently trading within Bombay.”

“Exactly, guvnor. No backing from any crown.”

“That also means no protection either. Merchants vessels are highly targeted, as you know.”

“Aye, I’m very aware. Good thing it’s something I’m used to,” Jack chuckled. He picked up the decanter Weatherby had set down and he appraised the scotch whiskey inside it.

“What do you need from me then?”

“A good deal on a cargo shipment. Poor form to show up claiming to be a merchant vessel and have nothing to sell.”

Weatherby sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Most of the island already had deals with the East India Company. What Jack was asking for was nearly tantamount to treason.

“Let me see what I can do,” he said softly, after a moment. “There is a lot of red tape to get through to circumvent our current plans. I may not be able to secure you a large cargo.”

“Just enough to provide a show of good faith.”

Weatherby swallowed and nodded.

“Done.”

“I thought you said we were getting a large cargo, Captain.”

Jack grinned at AnaMaria and leaned over the rail. He was quite happy to let her lead the dock workers in getting their new cargo loaded.

“I never specified how large was large, my dear,” he called back to her.

“Oh, so that’s how to be a pirate.”

Jack looked back at Andrew who was hauling a crate of fabric towards the hold.

“Ye’re a fast learner, lad. Take what ye can?”

“Give nothing back,” Andrew huffed as he adjusted the crate to pass it off.

Jack appreciated the way his breeches clung to his thighs. Despite the running around without three square meals, it appeared Will’s old breeches were still just a smidge too small.

“Jack, eyes forward!”

“Oh ye wet blanket!” Jack called to James, barely catching the Alpha’s chuckle. “Ye should be focused on your new job.”

“I am, Captain. I’ve already taken stock of everything,” James said up to Jack, waving his new journal. “You just stand there and look pretty.”

“Perks of being Captain.”

“Can you two please stop?” AnaMaria asked, finally able to wave off the dockers before picking up the last crate. “I swear, it’s gotten _worse_.”

James chuckled as he grabbed a bag of flour destined for the galley.

“We’re just all in a good mood. New adventure with the evening tide! Fresh food! It’s enough to turn anyone into a flirt.”

AnaMaria gave him a withering look over her shoulder.

Jack smirked and shook his head.

Benjamin peeked out of the cabin and he grinned as he stepped out with Caitlin. She had gotten really wriggly at hearing her parents’ voices but he hadn’t wanted to be in the way. It appeared safe now.

Jack heard the footsteps approaching and he grinned.

“Ah, there’s the Little Sparrow!”

“Da! Da!” Caitlin giggled and made grabby hands for him.

“I almost couldn’t keep her in the cabin, sir. She wanted you or James but I knew it wasn’t safe out,” Benjamin said as he passed her to Jack.

“Smart man. Gotta keep her safe. After all, we’re providing for her future with this venture!”

Even being with Jack, Caitlin was still squirmy. He kissed her cheek and set her down on the deck. Maybe the _Pearl_ could calm her restless energy.

Caitlin looked around her before she carefully pushed herself up to standing. She swayed with the ship and grinned broadly at her accomplishment.

Jack’s eyes widened. She had been trying to stand and walk but this was the most she had done on her own.

“James?” he called, trying not to be too loud that he started the pup.

“Aye?”

“Get over here. Now.”

James frowned and he crossed the ship to the quarterdeck. “Wha-?” He froze a few steps away when he saw Caitlin, arms held out, taking a wobbly step.

And then another.

And another.

James grinned wide and he quickly knelt down with his arms open towards her.

“Cat! Caitlin! Come to Da!”

She turned his own eyes back on him and let out a bright giggle. Her wobbly steps turned towards him and his heart felt full to bursting as she toddled her way to him.

He swept her up just as she reached him and started to go down.

“Oh there’s our Little Sparrow! So strong!”

Jack was by his side in a few quick steps and he kissed her cheek, earning another giggle from the scratch of his beard.

“A perfect omen for starting our trip. And our future.”

James was elated and he leaned in to kiss Jack. The Omega returned it with an added little nip to James’ lips.

“Consider that a promise for later tonight. After we’ve gotten the _Pearl_ out to sea and we have a wonderful dinner in my cabin. You, me, Ted, and Drew.”

James had been purring and he suddenly stopped.

“Wait, what?”

“Ye heard me!” Jack called, already scrambling up the mast to truly end the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Theodore and Andrew sat a bit stiffly at the table in Jack’s cabin. The Omega was practically lounging in his chair with his shirt undone and no vest or coat on. He was practically naked in front of them and they could tell James was on edge.

So on edge that he was poking at the roasted chicken on his plate.

“Jamie, luv, don’t let that go cold. Cook worked hard on it.”

Theodore swore the fork James was holding bent with one push from his thumb.

“Jack,” he hissed. “You and your harebrained schemes have gone too far. Do our vows mean nothing to you?”

“They mean everything to me,” Jack said firmly. He watched the play of emotions in James’ eyes, waiting for a bit of the dark anger to retreat. “I’m also a pirate who’s fantastic at finding loopholes.”

“Oh fucking Christ.”

“Look,” Jack leaned forward with a grin, “the vows were that we honor and keep one another. It would be breaking our vow for one of us to sleep with Ted or Drew. But! If both of us do it and we’re all aware of what’s going on then it doesn’t break the vow!”

“On a technicality.”

“A technicality that ye would enjoy.”

“That I would-?!” James cut himself off before he gave Jack a clue as to how he really felt, what was really causing this anger.

Theodore and Andrew sat like two children who were stuck watching a family fight. The chicken smelled so good though that Andrew slowly reached out for his piece of bird and he carefully pulled it off the plate so as not to draw attention to the pair.

“Aye. I remember what ye told me. Ye knew they were together, ye knew they liked Alphas, ye even said you were shocked but not disgusted when ye found them in a compromised position.”

Theodore’s face flamed.

James looked up at Jack and the Omega was a bit taken aback by the anger and sadness he saw in the beautiful green eyes.

“I will not be like my father and all the Alphas in my life,” he hissed. “I will not disregard my vows just because something _feels_ good.”

“I feel like we should be offended.”

James looked over at Andrew who was picking at a chicken bone.

“What?”

“Well you said _all_ the Alphas in your life. What? Do we not count just because our vows were Naval instead of marital?”

James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Andrew, that’s not-”

“Then you need to say it out loud because none of us here are mind readers, Norrington.”

James took a few deep, steadying breaths. He wanted. Oh how he wanted. If he had never met Jack, he knew deep down he would have spent nights with Andrew or Theodore. Or both. But then he did meet Jack and, as crazy as the pirate made him, he wanted and he loved. And now they had a family together.

“…We have our family,” he said softly, vaguely gesturing to Jack. “I…I do not want to do something…that will harm that. That would…would harm Caitlin.”

“James. This wouldn’t be like an Alpha leaving the household for an affair. All she would know is we are her parents and the four of us love each other.” Jack ignored the looks from Theodore and Andrew. They could have that particular discussion later. “Need I also point out that there is only one Omega in this arrangement so the idea of you leaving little bastards somewhere is a moot point.”

James sighed and he felt hands on his shoulders. But they weren’t Jack’s hands.

“Teddy,” he said softly.

“You’re a good man, James. You always held yourself with a dignity other officers didn’t. You kept Andrew and me safe. But I saw…I saw it in your eyes. I especially saw it after the proposal failed. Let yourself have what you’ve been wanting.”

Jack bat his eyes at Andrew and the other Alpha sighed.

“…And let Theodore have Jack so I can finally stop hearing about it.”

James looked up with large eyes at that and Andrew shrugged.

“I’ve talked about you and Theodore talks about Jack. It…adds something to our times together. Maybe if we all finally give in we can all settle down. Do you know what it was like to deal with this while stuck on a ship with both of you for weeks?”

“Oh he does. I started peppering it in after I watched you two on the beach.”

It was Theodore’s turn to look at Jack with wide eyes.

“When you what?!”

“That was weeks ago. It’s in the past,” Jack said waving his hand away. “Besides, it got me thinking and now we’re talking so it all worked out.”

“I told you it was madness, Teddy,” James murmured. “But…if we all come to agreements about what we want from this…I think I can put my worry and guilt aside.”

“There’s my pirate,” Jack purred.

“What about the crew?”

“So long as everyone does their fair share of work, then no one should be talking about what happens in this cabin. And if they do, I’ll handle it.”

James nodded and slumped in his chair as the last dregs of adrenaline from his anger finally left him.

“As long as Caitlin doesn’t suffer, I don’t care what happens in our bed between the four of us,” he said softly. “That has to be our first agreement. Caitlin’s wellbeing comes first.”

“Aye,” the other three agreed.

They had all, personally or not, had experience with what can happen to young pups when the adults in their lives decided to turn selfish. That was the one thing none of them could live with.

“To Bombay,” Jack said as he lifted a glass of wine.

“To adventure,” Theodore added on.

“To our health,” James tacked.

“To our future,” Andrew finished.


	12. Chapter 12

They were a little over halfway through their trip across the Atlantic when it happened. The _Pearl_ had managed to survive the trip around the Cape and the crew was celebrating. Through the fog of rum and tobacco, James’ head snapped up.

He could smell lavender.

He knew what that smell meant now. Now it wasn’t just a sickly sweet scent. It was clear and precise.

James drained the last of his rum and crossed the deck to get to Jack. Cotton was eyeballing Jack so his scent must have been building before he noticed.

“Jack,” he murmured, placing his hand around the Omega’s forearm.

Jack shivered at the bloom of warmth and James gave him a gentle tug.

“Come on, let’s go to the cabin.”

“You just want me alone to fuck me.”

James snorted at the way Cotton put his hands up and backed away at that. He gave Jack another little gentle tug.

“Eventually. Right now I want to make sure no one untoward tries to do that.”

“No one but Ted or Drew would even attempt right now,” Jack purred, putting an arm around James. He felt cuddly and James was a good cuddler.

James finally managed to get him moving towards the cabin. He caught Theodore and Andrew’s gaze and he nodded towards the cabin door. Might as well. They had already done some experimenting and the biggest hurdle of the trip was behind them. Two days locked in the cabin shouldn’t be too much of a problem.

Theodore and Andrew reached it first. Andrew stayed in the front room to wait for the pair while Theodore prepared the bedroom area. He turned the bed down and lit a hanging lamp, turning it down low.

James shuffled Jack into the cabin and Andrew closed the door behind them. The crew would know not to interrupt the captain’s Heat no matter what reservations they felt about Andrew or Theodore.

“I knot him first,” James murmured once they reached the bedroom. “And I’ll mark his neck. Only then-”

“We know, James. You’ve been planning on this Heat for a while. We can keep ourselves occupied easily enough.” Andrew threw him a smirk as he tugged Theodore back against him.

James smirked. Despite his worries, the four of them had settled into a rather nice relationship. It was less four people together but two couples that would sometimes pair off differently and sometimes just enjoyed the other couple’s presence.

“Jamie,” Jack cooed, laying back on the bed and fiddling with his coat.

“Christ, let’s get you undressed before you overheat.”

“That won’t happen.”

“Let’s not find out if it can.”

James knew it was still early. He wasn’t going to force a knot and a bite until Jack’s body was utterly ready for it. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy seeing the Omega laid bare on their bed. That was always a welcome sight.

Jack looked up at James when the last piece of his clothing was finally removed. A flush was starting to paint his cheekbones and his cock was filling out. He smirked softly and spread his legs.

“Shall we play at Navy and prisoner?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Ye liked it enough last time.”

James rolled his eyes as he worked at his own breeches.

“I think this time we play at pirate captain and trusted first mate.”

“First mate? When did I make ye that?” Jack asked as reached down to stroke his own length as he watched James undress.

“When you married me. It’s unofficially official.”

That got a snort from Andrew who had mostly undressed Theodore and was riding the gently rising Heat scent.

James settled on the bed and gently guided Jack between his own legs to lean back against his chest. It was clear the Omega enjoyed being able to relax back against the Alpha. James wrapped his arms around him and let one hand lazily pluck and pinch a nipple.

“Come here, Theodore.”

James’ call was firm and Andrew let him go with one last kiss to the back of his neck.

Theodore stumbled over to the bed, his breeches hanging onto his hips by one button not yet undone, and placed a knee on it. He didn’t move any further without permission from James.

James arranged Jack’s legs over his so he could use the strength in his legs to keep the Omega’s spread.

“Between them, Teddy. Put your mouth to work.”

Theodore grinned and settled as best he could on the bed. He ran his hands up Jack’s thighs as he leaned in. He decided to spend quite a bit of time teasing the Omega and he got comfortable in his awkward kneeling position to be able to take his time.

Jack moaned and his head fell back on James’ shoulder. He didn’t have enough leverage between James and Theodore to rock his hips so he was entirely at the Alphas’ mercies. Which he knew he wasn’t going to get.

James waved Andrew over. He grinned at the other Alpha as he stood next to the bed.

“Enjoying the sight?”

“It’s always nice to be able to watch Theodore use his mouth,” Andrew chuckled.

James licked his lips and leaned closer to Andrew so he could treat the younger Alpha to his mouth.

No sense in leaving someone out while they waited for Jack’s Heat to really kick off.

Moans were filling the cabin. The sun had long set and Jack had had multiple orgasm wrung from him before his Heat finally reached a strength that would welcome a knot.

Theodore pant softly from Andrew’s lap, his gaze glued to the bed. Watching James take Jack was a beautiful sight and it almost made him feel like they were intruding. But them one of them would look over at the Alpha pair with unbridled lust in their eyes and his fear would settle.

Andrew bit at Theodore’s shoulders, arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, as he rocked into him as best he could. The sights and sounds and smells were better than any rum or opiate at driving him insane.

Jack cried out and Theodore moaned. They had all figured out what that cry meant and it was getting more and more difficult for him to not also come when Jack let out that sound.

Andrew gave Theodore a squeeze.

“Look at James,” he pant out. “He’s about to knot him.”

Theodore lifted his gaze back to the bed just in time to see James give one last firm thrust and knot Jack with a sharp bite to his neck.

Andrew bucked up as he spent inside Theodore, hips rocking futilely in an attempt to knot the other Alpha.

Groves reached past his own cock to squeeze Andrew’s knot. The bite he got in return for that triggered his own release.

“Fuck…”

Theodore chuckled softly at the weak call from the bed. He looked up and saw that Jack had been watching them finish with a keen eye.

“Ye two make a very pretty pair,” Jack slurred, letting James settle them more comfortably on the bed to wait his knot.

“That’s the knot talking,” Theodore smirked as he carefully rose from Andrew’s lap. He winced a little as he fully straightened and Andrew was quick to squeeze and soothe his hips and arse.

“No!” Jack said quickly. “Well…maybe. Still pretty.”

Theodore approached the bed and crouched down to be on eye level with Jack.

“You two are properly mated now. Still sure you want another Alpha touching you?” he asked softly. He was just fine with him and Andrew entertaining themselves if Jack’s instincts had changed now that he bore James’ mark.

Jack’s hand shot out like a snake to wrap firmly around Theodore’s wrist.

“Don’t ye even think about backing out now.”

Andrew snorted out a laugh at the shock on the other Alpha’s face.

“We’re not backing out. But we all need some sleep while we can get it.”

“Agreed,” James murmured, kissing gently over the fresh bite mark.

Theodore grinned and climbed over the pair to rest right against the wall of the _Pearl_. There was a sliver of space left and he raised a brow at Andrew.

“Oh Christ,” the Alpha muttered. He carefully climbed over Jack and James to squeeze into that space.

James smirked and reached between them to nestle Andrew’s softened cock between his arse cheeks.

“Sleep well, Andrew.”

“Fuck you, sir.”

“Later.”

Without any outside stressor weighing on any of them, Jack’s Heat was able to build, crest, and ebb much more naturally than his last one had. It flared more frequently and lasted a couple days longer.

Jack was left feeling delightfully well-used.

Andrew and Theodore were the first to leave the cabin after the Heat was over. They washed themselves and changed their clothes and ate eagerly. What little provisions had been in the cabin had been helpful but they felt near famished.

They brought breakfast and a fresh washtub back to the cabin for James and Jack. The Alpha was already awake and he turned upon the food eagerly.

They spoke gently about the updates to their course and their provisions. They were still a few weeks out of Bombay but, so long as everything held, they would make it without worry of starvation. Or of running out of alcohol.

Jack awoke with a soft groan and he looked through the door to the front room. He smiled softly as he watched the three Alphas talk and laugh softly. He wondered if they had moments like that in Navy, moments away from prying eyes, before he pushed the thought away. They were away from that life now and had a new future to look forward to.

He pulled James’ discarded shirt on and shuffled into the front room for breakfast. The blushes his actions caused were very welcome.

Even when not in Heat, still got it.

Jack made it out on deck that evening. Andrew and Theodore had popped in throughout the day while they got back to doing their jobs on the ship. James spent more time by his side but he also got back to doing his work again.

He walked out of the cabin in breeches and shirt. He stood just outside the door, his bare feet relaying what the _Pearl_ was saying to him.

“I know. I’ve missed ye too,” he said softly.

He padded across the quarterdeck to where AnaMaria was steering her on her path.

“Good to see you up and about, Captain.”

“Good to see me ship in one piece.”

She gave him a withering look before allowing a soft smile to take its place.

“About one more month, Captain. We’ll be there faster than one thinks.”

Jack grinned at that and picked up his compass from its new home by the wheel. He opened it and watched the arrow spin before pointing behind him. To James and Theodore and Andrew back in the cabin finishing their dinner.

“Aye…bring us that horizon.”


	13. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Will and Elizabeth stood near the bow of the _Golden Rose_. She was the newest vessel in the Maelstrom Trading Company’s fleet and made the trip back and forth from the Caribbean. They had bought passage for themselves and their two children so they could finally see James and Jack.

The _Rose_ approached the harbor and headed for an empty spot near a familiar ship.

“Is that the _Black Pearl_?”

“Yes, Tilly, that is the _Pearl_.”

“It’s so…old.”

“Henry!”

Elizabeth laughed and let Will handle the little ones. It had been so long since she had seen the _Pearl_ and she was desperately wanting to see its occupants even more so.

As the _Rose_ docked, she saw movement on the other ship. Six figures approached the rail and she had to shield her eyes against the sun to see who it was.

“Ahoy there, Lizzie!”

Elizabeth’s heart soared to see Jack. He looked a little older, most noticeable by the streaks of grey starting to show in his hair, but it was definitely Jack.

Her gaze slid to James next. He didn’t look as wild as he had ten years past but living on a ship most of the time was clearly agreeing with him. His eyes were bright, his skin tan, and his hair was long and shiny.

Andrew and Theodore also seemed to have taken well to living on a pirate-turned-trader ship. Their faces radiated a quiet joy that hadn’t been there before.

It was then that her gaze found the two children. Caitlin was growing like James. She was already up near Jack’s shoulders so it was clear she was going to end up tall and lean like James was. Her hair was nearly as wild as Jack’s though and she had an impish glean to her bright green eyes that spoke of his influence.

Next to her was a boy that appeared about half her age. He didn’t look anything like James but also not entirely like Jack. In fact, unless Elizabeth’s eyes were lying to her, he seemed to take after Andrew.

Will noticed that at about the same time and they shared a look. There seemed to be no animosity amongst the group. It even looked like the four adults were very comfortable with each other.

Elizabeth smiled softly at Will.

“Well…they are pirates at heart.”

“Aye. Shall we sup with them onboard still?”

“I will personally push you overboard right now if we don’t.”

Matilda looked up at Elizabeth and grinned.

“I’ll help!”

“Tilly!”


End file.
